bsthfandomcom-20200214-history
Bsth Wiki
Welcome to the Bsth Wiki The one and only Fandom page for the hit series you love as well as the Big Four and everything Bee Shrek Test in the House related. Feel free to help us improve our Wiki as it will always glow bright as coals of fandom burn. Bee Shrek Test in the House. Hello and welcome to the Bee Shrek Test in the House Wiki. Within this Wiki you can find everything relating to Bee Shrek Test in the House from the tint of Johnny Tests hair all the way to the length in which Cory and Shreks last relationship lasted. The Big Four Once upon a time, there were four fellows who all wanted something more. One was a teenager who moved into the White House after his dad got a job there as a chef. One was a flame-haired 11-year-old whose genius sisters used him as a lab rat. One was an ogre who had many layers. And one was a college graduate bee who sued the pants off humanity for stealing his honey. If these four ever met, it would be the beginning of something wonderful... God Saved The Queen Tapestry & Bee Shrek Test In The House Goes To Call Of The Wild Part 1 & Bee Shrek Test In The House Was To Be Your Call Of The Wild Part 2 & Next Week, Episode One & The School Is On Fire BSTH is a crossover between Bee Movie, Shrek, Johnny Test, and Cory in the House, and is the swaggiest crossover ever to exist. The Big Five: The main characters that exist within the Bee Shrek Test in the House universe are; Barry B Benson, a dashing young bee with a heart of gold and a burning love for Johnny Test. Shrek, an ogre with the rancid smell of onions who finds platonic love within best friend Cory Baxter. Johnny Test, a flame haired pre-teen, but don't let his age fool you, he is actually very mature and in a relationship with Barry B Benson. Paul Blart, a newcomer from the mall for the save anything to do will get someone save the mall from the villains. And finally... Cory Baxter, a sharp teenager with a great sense of wellbeing and kindness for all those around him but who still likes to "Shake it up™". Together they all live in harmony facing wacky adventures each day featuring sporatic sub-characters such as the Ratboy Genius and the Brave Little Toaster. Vocabulary *BSTH = Bee Shrek Test in the House *PP = le penis Contact All people looking to be Mods or Admins or dedicated writers please contact me at my tumblr, Admins, Writers, and Mods can contact me via the link too and we can discuss about the wiki or just chat about stuff, which ever. http://Vindictivescience.tumblr.com The wiki is all red because it makes it much easier to see everything and doesn't even slightly hurt your eyes! Category:Browse